Crimson Addiction
by speaaak
Summary: As the final battle draws closer, things with Inuyasha and Kagome get rocky. Kagome drinks her troubles away, along with her feelings for Inuyasha, and Kagome runs to someone, anyone, to keep herself away from Inuyasha. One Shot?


**Crimson Addiction**

Chapter One: I just saw Spider-man!

* * *

Before the sun rose, young Kagome hopped out of bed and walked quietly across the room, stuffing her giant yellow backpack with everything she would need for a week or two. By the time she was done, it was no later than 3 a.m. Kagome tiptoed into to each of her family member's rooms, kissing them on the cheek and saying a silent goodbye, knowing that this time she might not come back to their warm embraces. The final battle is coming closer, Kagome thought, as she dashed out the door to the well house, ignoring the tears falling from her sapphire blue eyes. She wiped them away, jumping into the well, jumping 500 years into the past. 

Inuyasha and the rest of the group weren't expecting her until sunrise, so Kagome decided to go on a small walk. She dropped her bag and took out a small flashlight. While walking through the forest, Kagome saw a small brown moth, hovering closer and closer the dim light coming from the flashlight.

"Silly pest," said Kagome, and swatted the flashlight at the moth, until the moth fell to the ground. An intense wave of guilt washed over her, knowing she killed an innocent creature. She kneeled down to touch the brown velvet wings, and like that, they crumpled into ash, and was carried away by the November wind.

Kagome stood up to see the sky orange, almost sunrise, so she hurried back to Bone-Eaters Well. After waiting a couple of minutes, Inuyasha finally came.

"Well, this is a first! I didn't have to wait for you!" sneered Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hello, to you too Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Your here!" Shippou yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. He nearly tackled Kagome when he jumped on her.

"Hey Shippou!" Kagome greeted the small fox-demon. "I brought this just for you," she said, pulling out a huge bag of candy.

"You better have something for me in there," stated Inuyasha, craving for a bowl of Ramen.

Kagome shook her head, "Not with that greeting you gave me." she said as she started walking to the village. Miroku and Sango were still asleep in Kaede's hut, so Kagome sat down outside by the crackling fire.

"You know, I could really use some Ramen right about now," Inuyasha hinted, sitting down beside her.

"I'm not making you Ramen at seven in the morning!" Kagome said calmly, watching the flames lick at the wood.

"Well, you only need to boil water," he said.

"If you only have to boil water, why don't you make it," Kagome said and little more loudly.

Miroku looked out of the entrance of the hut. "Some of us are trying to sleep you know!" he said grumpily.

"Just make Ramen, dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously ignoring Miroku.

Shippou scampered inside the hut.

"I am NOT making you Ramen!" screamed a fustrated Kagome. "I'm gonna go take a bath," she said.

"Well, take someone with you! I don't want to have to go save you, **again**!

"I'm going by myself!" Kagome screamed, grabbing her backpack and running to the nearest hot springs.

"Must be a new record. Making her run off mad within the first hour she's here," said Miroku.

"Shuddup, you useless monk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrived at the hot sprigs in a huff, and threw down her backpack, searching for a towel and some other items. When she found them all, she put them by the springs and peeled off her clothes, ignoring the crisp November air. She jumped into the hot water and laid against the rocks, reaching for the items she brought over. She held up the silver flask she found in her grandfather's room a couple of weeks ago. The vodka she found in the kitchen sloshed around inside. She unscrewed the top and set it aside, and grabbed the bottle of lemonade she brought with her. Opening the lemonade, she set aside the cap and grabbed the flask. She took a sip of first the lemonade, then a swig of vodka, followed by a gulp of lemonade. she continued the process six times, until she felt so miserably drunk she had to stop.

She got out of the warm water, ignoring the cold wind, and got into her clothes with difficulty. While putting away her towel, lemonade and flask, words formed in her mind, and she quietly slurred them making a sad song.

"_A wilted rose, surrounded by mystery, I can't stand it anymore, how he treats me. He orders me around, like a servant_," Kagome sang and laughed. " _And the rose wilts more..._" she finished the sad little song, overcome by the alcohol, she started vomiting. After a couple of minutes, she got up and wiped of her face, to see crimson red eyes.

"Oh my god! It's Spider-man!" Kagome laughed falling over. Naraku saw nothing but sadness in her sapphire blue eyes, not even the fear he was used to seeing.

"Are you mocking me?" he growled, not knowing about Kagome's intoxicated state. "What were you drinking so much of?" he curiously asked the laughing Kagome.

Kagome held up the silver flask.

He carefully unscrewed the top, and inhaled. No smell. He tipped a few drops into his hand. Clear like water. He carefully tasted it, nearly choked and spat it out. "Disgusting! Are you trying to poison me?" he screamed, and shoved the flask back to Kagome.

Kagome, again, started laughing hysterically. "No, no, no! It's a type of alcohol!" she laughed, putting the flask into her backpack, too drunk to even know that she was talking to the so called bad guy. "Bye Spider-man!" she said while she walked back to camp.

"Who the hell is Spider-man?" Naraku whispered, then shuddered from this strange encounter, walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Why the hell have you been so long!" Inuyasha yelled. "You've been gone for almost two hours!"

"B-but, I met Spider-man!" Kagome exclaimed, truly thinking that Naraku was Spider-man.

Inuyasha sniffed Kagome. "I guess Spider-man means Naraku," he growled.

"Nara-who?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled and walked away, mumbling something about getting ready to go look for Naraku.


End file.
